


Hogwarts Express

by Negai



Series: A Wicked School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (English) [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything starts in the same place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Galinda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Expreso de Hogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480905) by [Negai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai). 



> I had to post this today <3

Galinda was a smart girl. Not too smart, just enough to know what she wanted from life and how to get it, but she didn't need more.

She had grown up wrapped in cotton wool, like every highborn pureblood, and since little her biggest dream had been to find a pureblood heir to a great fortune an marry him. It wasn't a hard to get dream, considering who she was, and especially who her family was. Most probably she would have lots of rich heirs going after her the moment she was introduced to society.

But Galinda would not settle for just that.

She wanted a rich, tall and handsome pureblood heir that would treat her like the queen she was, a knight in shining armor, her own personal charming prince, andshe wouldn't accept less.  
That's why, when she received her Hogwarts letter, she wanted to scream with excitement, if that weren't something misses like Galinda don't do. She could finally start the search for her prince!

And after the longest summer she could remember in her 11 years of life, the first of September came and, with it, the moment to board the Hogwarts Express, heedless of the tearful farewell of her parents, and star her mission.

From that year on Hogwarts became her hunting ground.


	2. Elphaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how Turtle Heart talked in the original version of Wicked, so I don't know how will this turn out.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it <3

"Youcrystal ball?"

 

"I'd never forget it"the love in the girl's voice was palpable when talking about the first gift her godfather made her when she was barely a toddler.

 

"You sure you have all?" Asked the man for the millionth time, ignoring the stares the people around them directed to her green goddaughter.

 

"I'm sure." Answered the girl. "And I can always come back for whatever I've forgotten."

 

"Truly?" Exclaimed the other excited, making the girl laugh. How was it possible that he was the adult?

 

"No, Turtle, it's a boarding school. Maybe I'll go back for Yule."

"Maybe?"

 

Her godfathers sad smile softened the girl, who hugged with all of her strenght the man who had taken care of her almost since she was a baby.

 

"That place is not my home." She whispered against his chest -only with Turtle Heart could she look so vulnerable. "You're the only one who appreciates me there."

 

"Your fathers love you, Fabala."

 

"My parents love Nessa and Shell. They love you. Me they barely stand, but they force themselves because they feel responsible for this." She answered pointing at her green skin with a bitterness that no eleven year old should be capable of.

 

The man sighed and kneeled at her side. He wouldn't keep insisting, after all, the girls parents weren't even there to say goodbye to their firstborn.

 

"Hear me. I know how you feel. I didn't find my home until I met you and your fathers, so promise me something." Turtle stared into the eyes of her goddaughter and didn't continue until she nodded. "Never give up. There is a giant world out there filled with persons, and I know someone out there will love you at least a halfth of how I love you, 'cause you are a unique girl and you deserve it."

 

Elphaba jumped the man and held him tight, burying her face in his neck until the last call to the train made them part.

 

"Take care of Nessa for me." She mumbled as a goodbye.

 

"Like always."

 

The girl took a deep breath, picked up her trunk and boarded the train without looking back. That was the beginning of her new life.


	3. Elsa

"Not fair! Why can't I go to say goodbye to Elsa?"

 

"Stop whining, Anna" naged her father.

 

The girl looked at her sister for some support but she just looked away, she couldn't let her little sister know what she was. After all the years she had tried to avoid her, hiding her -gift- from her, for her to discover it, now that Elsa finally left, would be terrible. Anna looked at her sister and her father with eyes full of tears and ran to her room shouting "I hate you!"

 

Elsa flinched, she couldn't stand making her sister cry.

 

"If you don't leave now you'll miss the train" said her mother softly, accompanying father and daughter to the door, "Don't worry, she'll get over it."

 

The girl forced a smile that didn't reach her eyes and whispered "I'll miss you." The woman smiled, caressed her daughters shoulder and got into the house.

 

"Well, here we are!" exclaimed her father when they finally arrived at platform 9 3/4 after a long and silent drive.

 

Elsa nodded and turned to look at her father.

 

"I guess this is the goodbye" whispered the man.

 

The girl gulped and, after a moment of doubt, hugged her father. The man, surprised by his daughters sudden effusiveness, couldn't help but smile and return the embrace. A few seconds later Elsa separated, with downcast eyes and wet cheeks, she grabbed the trunk of the hands of his father and went to the train.

 

"Take care, sweetheart."

 

Her eyes moistened again, but she didn't turn, and with every step that took her closer to the train and away from her father she felt a weight leaving her shoulders, like she could breath again after years holding it, like she could finally be herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome home <3


End file.
